


About mugs and first days of school

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine as Parents, M/M, daddy!klaine, domestic!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, Ringo noticed that something was different: “Hey! I have a new mug!” he exclaimed, grabbing the object and watching it intently “There is the first letter of my name on it.”<br/>Suddenly all of them were watching closely at their new mugs. Even Kurt seemed surprised. Blaine was gloating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About mugs and first days of school

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy lovey dovey Klaine as parents of four amazing kids: Tracy and the triplets: Hepbutn, Alfredo and Ringo!
> 
> To Eleonora.
> 
> -G

**About mugs and first days of school**

 

 

Blaine Anderson-Hummel was very proud of his idea.

It was September the 1st, it was barely seven in the morning and Blaine was sitting in the kitchen, admiring his work with pride and a soft smile on his lips. The table in front of him was full of food: there was milk and four brands of cereals, bread, butter, five types of marmelade, and three small chafing-dishes Kurt insisted to put in their wedding list when they renewed their vows and Isabelle organised a party very similar to a royal wedding.

Blaine threw a glance at the clock and smiled. In a few minutes all the alarm clocks in the house would have turned on.

It was the first day of school of the triplet and the house had been filled with excitement for weeks. Tracy had been the most enthusiastic of them all: she took her role as the big sister very seriously and she started telling the little ones very detailed stories about what to expect from school.

Once, Blaine had found her sitting on Hepburn’s bed telling her that she was going to protect her in case some kid started to bother her. He almost cried when he told Kurt.

The first alarm went off and Blaine smiled broadly as he heard the soft steps of his husband walking the stairs. He stepped ahead when a ruffled Kurt entered the kitchen.

“Wow…” he said impressed, blinking rapidly.

“Good morning, honey.” Blaine walked toward him and kissed his cheek, stroking the small of his back.

“Well, good morning to you. Are we hosting a banquet?”

Blaine laughed: “I wanted the kids to have a special breakfast since it’s their first day of school and everything.”

Kurt smiled and walked towards the chairs, caressing the little backpacks Blaine hanged to the seatbacks. Alfie had wanted a Ninja Turtles’ one, while Ringo preferred one with some kind of puppies on and Hepburn chose The Disney Princesses’; on Tracy’s chair her old My Little Pony’s backpack had not been substituted.

“God, Blaine, i feel so old.” He wishpered. “I mean, it looks like yesterday that we were holding them at the hospital. They were so small and…” he shaked his had and Blaine moved towards him, slipping an arm around his shoulders and holding him dearly.

“And now they are going to school. And you are not old, Kurt.” he chuckled “We are younger than most parents and we already have four kids.”

Kurt rolled his eyes: “Well it’s not like we expected them _to_ _be_ _four_.”

 

Blaine laughed, then he put a finger in front of his face, gesturing Kurt to be silent. They stayed still until they started hearing the sound of little feets moving on the parquet upstairs, then giggles, then disappointed babblings.

“Dads! We wanted to wake you up, you are no fun!”

Tracy’s curs were the first thing they saw at the beginning of the staircase. Then Hepburn, Alfie and Ringo caught up with their sister, mumbling their will to wake them up jumping on them and that they had ruined their plan. When Kurt and  Blaine started laughing, the kids run down the stairs, skipping all together the last step.

“What did I tell you a thousand times?” Blaine took the smiling kitchen shovel from the counter and took off the lid from the pan were some eggs were slowly frying.

“Don’t skip the last step.” Hepburn chanted, hopping on her chair.

Kurt helped her to put on her bib, before doing the same with the others: “Hey, papa’s right. You have to listen to him.”

“Sorry daddy.” They said altogether.

Then, Ringo noticed that something was different: “Hey! I have a new mug!” he exclaimed, grabbing the object and watching it intently “There is the first letter of my name on it.”

Suddenly all of them were watching closely at their new mugs. Even Kurt seemed surprised. Blaine was gloating.

“This is so cool!” Tracy looked very pleased “So you can’t steal mine anymore, Ringo!”

“I never steal your cup, i don’t even like kittens!”

“I like mine.” Declared Hepburn happily “The ‘H’ is very elegant.”

Kurt looked her with a proud look on his face. Blaine bit his lips not to laugh: Hepburn was their little spoiled princess and Kurt loved that they managed to give her the most appropriate name, he kept praising the fact with anyone who was willing to listen.

“What if I trade mine with Ringo’s?” asked Alfie, looking like someone who was coming up with some vicious plan “Will you be able to tell the difference between us, then?”

Blaine pinched his nose: “We can always tell the difference between the two of you, munchkin, don’t you even try.”

“Why did you buy us named mugs, dads?” Tracy asked curiously.

“Well, papa did.” Kurt corrected her, looking at Blaine as puzzled as the rest of them.

Blaine started pouring milk in the kids’ bowls: “Because they were funny and because you will have the very adult task to wash your mug by yourself before putting it in the washing machine every time you use it. So you can begin to be made responsible.” He explained in his “teachery” voice.

All four of the children looked very strucked, then they began whining, saying that they always put them in the washing machine without giving them a wash before and that it always worked and that it was _boooooring_.

“No fussing.” Said Kurt smiling in appreciation of his husband’s idea “Who wants some eggs?”

And after that the banquet – as Kurt had called it – began. The kids started eating and talking happily about what they were going to do, how they were going to take place in class since they were three and not two, who they were going to meet and so on, suddenly forgetting about the mugs-washing thing. After breakfast, though, they obeyed and when all of them were sent to brush their teeth, Kurt hugged Blaine, who was putting the other dishes in the washing machine, from behind and smiled against his neck: “I fear that you made a mistake, Mr Anderson-Hummel.”

Blaine’s smile widened: “Did I?”

“There is a ‘B’ on my mug. My name doesn’t begin with a ‘B’.”

“Oh my, really?”

“And yours doesn’t begin with a ‘K’.”

Blaine giggled like a schoolgirl and turned in the hug, putting his hands on Kurt’s hips and touching his husband’s nose with his own.

“Do you think I made a mistake?” he asked, incapable to prevent his smile from widening.

Kurt kissed his lips once: “I am not very sure, actually. I can see your plan there.”

“Can you?”

“Indeed I can. It is a vile plan to make me wash the ‘K’ mug where you will put hot chocolate and coffee and a lot of dirty beverages, while you want to wash the ‘B’ mug where i will just put green tea.”

Blaine laughed against his mouth: “You busted me.”

Kurt closed his eyes and kissed Blaine more firmly.

“That was a cute idea, anyway.” He said “I always love how you find the weirdest ways to teach things to the kids.”

“Thanks. I just saw the mugs and I thought ‘why not?’. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you too.”

“It was a nice surprise.” Confirmed Kurt “And you are so cheesy, giving me your letter and keeping mine.”

“You love cheesy.”

Kurt chuckled: “I love you.”


End file.
